Amor
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Sucesos ocurridos en el año 2011, el amor es impredecible, y uno nunca sabrá cuando, donde, ni de quién te vas a enamorar. Pasen y lean


**K. Meiko: OK acá les traigo una historia que he hecho utilizando un solo personaje, nada más ni nada menos que-**

**N. Luka: Yo, ¿no es así?**

**K. Meiko: Sí owo miércoles que soy predecible…**

**N. Luka: Y mucho ¬¬**

**K. Meiko: En fin, esto ya estaba escrito desde el 2011 (lo escribí como forma de "catarsis" como lo he hecho con "Adheridos Separados") lo corregí un poco para que esté más pasable a la hora de la lectura :P**

**N. Luka: Si tú lo dices… ¬¬**

**K. Meiko: DISCLAIMER. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**N. Luka: Espero lo disfruten**

Amor

_El amor es simplemente eso: un sentimiento que lleva _

_a los demás seres en cometer actos de locura inimaginables,_

_y llega en los momentos menos pensados, y de la mano_

_de las personas que menos te la imaginas…_

Me he despertado en una mañana, muy agitada. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, de lo que creía que iba a pasar, ni mucho menos si yo, Megurine Luka, podría soportar dicha atrocidad… Ya sentada en mi cama, sostuve mi frente, como si tratase de recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada, primero de Enero del dos mil once…

Recordaba que brindé con mis padres y mi hermano (mi hermana fue a celebrar año nuevo con la familia de su novio). Comí Mantecol (mi golosina preferida) y otros dulces más; apenas mojé mis labios con la sidra (debo de aclarar que yo odio las bebidas alcohólicas) y fui a la casa de al lado, donde viven mis tíos. Brindamos con ellos y, con cada brindis, apenas bebía un poco de esa bebida que detesto con toda mi alma. Contemplé cómo los fuegos artificiales iluminaban aquel cielo nocturno, y llenaban de alegría mi alma. Recién a las dos de la madrugada, cuando la pirotecnia había cesado, me fui a mi habitación. A pesar que, en las vacaciones, suelo irme a dormir alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, hoy me acosté a las dos de la madrugada. A los pocos momentos en que cerré mis ojos, sentí que en sueños, alguien estaba encima de mí y que me besaba y acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Traté de recordar mejor quién era pero, al abrir un poco los ojos en ese momento, deseé con toda mi alma el no haber hecho eso… No me lo podía creer… No quería creerlo pero… Era real…

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos para esconder mi vergüenza, porque había cometido un tabú, o mejor dicho, me lo hicieron cometer…

Ya un poco relajada, retiré suavemente las manos de mi rostro, y miré a la cama que se encontraba justo al lado mío, como si esas dos conformaran una sola; mi hermano estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sonreí ante ese rostro durmiente y miré al techo. Respiré profundamente y lancé una leve risa, la cual se apagó con mis labios cerrados.

Decidí olvidar lo sucedido aquel día. Y seguir mi ritmo de vida normalmente. Pero… Un suceso me haría recordar lo sucedido ese primer día del año…

Ocurrió en mayo. Un miércoles. Mi hermano estaba usando la computadora mientras yo estaba viendo como la utilizaba. Unos minutos después, él me agarró de las manos y me trajo más a él, haciendo que yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, y comenzó a besar mi mejilla.

─Pronto, solo seremos nosotros dos…

Esas palabras me hicieron volver al pasado pero… por alguna razón, yo esperaba que lo dijera…

Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que mi hermana entró a nuestra habitación y comenzó a discutir con él. La pelea fue tan fuerte que mi hermano decidió en irse de casa. Pensé que estaba bromeando pero, al ver que agarraba las cosas, sentí que mi corazón se despedazaba. Antes de que se vaya, yo lo abracé fuertemente y después de decirnos un par de palabras, le dije algo que jamás pensaría que le diría en toda mi vida.

─Te amo…

─Yo también te amo…

Nos abrazamos más fuerte y nos besamos en las mejillas. Después de eso, él se fue de la casa. Lloré como nunca había llorado y la mañana siguiente, no había asistido al colegio. Mi mirada estaba perdida en la nada. Era un zombi, sin vida, sin alma, sin corazón… Mi corazón se había ido esa misma noche… Y recién ahora me he dado cuenta…

…Me he dado cuenta que el amor es cruel… Porque te hace enamorar de las personas que menos te la imaginas, y te hace sentir el infierno en persona… Llegué a esa conclusión porque, sin que yo lo quisiera, terminé enamorándome de mi hermano…


End file.
